goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
NopeComedian
NopeComedian is THE worst troll on GoAnimate. Date of Birth: October 11, 2000 Age: 13 Voice: Brian/Eric Likes: Baby shows, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Disney Junior, Cbeebies, Qubo, Barney, Dora, Mike the Knight, Sesame Street, Sid the Science Kid, Caillou, The Wiggles, CITV, VeggieTales, fake VHS openings, forcing people to like baby shows, DirecTV, Flash, Duplo, The Save-Ums, Shimmer and Shine, Nella the Princess Knight, PAW Patrol, Sunny Day, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Grandpa In my Pocket, Turbo Dogs, Bear in the Big Blue House, Grand Chase, Sprouts (TV channels), Baby things, diapers (nappies), baby food, baby toys, everything for babies, saying NOPE all the time, etc. Dislikes: Average Kid shows, T-Rated games, E-Rated games, E10+-Rated games, M Rated games, Spongebob Squarepants, Sonic X, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, TF2, Rated R Movies, Rated PG-13 Movies, The Lego Movie, The Departed, Inception, Star Wars, Star Trek, Battle Star Galactica, Batman, Superman, Back to the Future, Forrest Gump, Se7en, Bakugan, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, The Matrix, Lord of the Rings, Sailor Moon, Popeye, All Quite in the Western Front, Summer Camp Island, Total Drama, Comedy movies, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Hugtto PreCure, My Hero Academia, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Silly Symphony, Marvel Movies, Big Hero 6, The Loud House, Frozen, Coco, 42nd Street, Van Beuren’s Rainbow Parade, Ready Player One, Tarzan, Despicable Me, Dunkirk, Adventure Time, Deep Purple, Elton John, Penguins of the Madagascar, Free Birds, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, We Bare Bears, Craig on the Creek, Undertale, Overwatch, Fortnite, ARMS, Super Mario Odyssey, Cuphead, Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Lego Batman Movie, The Secret of NIMH, The Pebble and the Penguin, Anastasia, Once Upon a Forest, The Incredibles, Power Rangers, Final Fantasy, Soul Calibur, Super Mario, The Beatles, Codename: Kids Next Door, Megaman, Korn, Arianna Grande, Jojo Siwa, Justin Timberlake, Muse, Smashing Pumpkins, Resident Evil, Mega Man X, King Crimson, Envangelion, Coppelion, Kick Buttowski, Milo Murphy's Law, Sanjay and Craig, Happy Harmonies, Breadwinners, Soul Eater, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Rugrats, Rugrats, Toy Story, Winx Club, Mysticons, Heroman, One Punch Man, Robotech, Naruto, Peanuts comics, The Peanuts Movie, My Life as a Teenage Robot, DC Movies, Iron Man, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Loud House, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Rocko's Modern Life, My Life as a Teenage Robot, G.I. Joe, Robotech, Ghost In the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, The Emoji Movie, Linkin Park, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Moana, Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph, Betty Boop, Zootopia, Trolls, The Boss Baby, How to Train Your Dragon, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Tiger and Bunny, Gundam, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Xmen, Thor, Captain America, MTV, Disney XD, Adult Swim, Nickelodeon, Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, Pac-Man, ect. Friends: Bobbyispoopy, Warren Cook, Emily Sawyer the Non-Baby Show and Pornagraphic Fanatic 2003 EDCP, COC* A EGG U R, Carrie, Doratheexplorerrules, Tobakilacion, Nathan Pearson, Zainny, Heartless Nobodies, etc. Enemies: Caroline0204, HeroesYesVillainsNo, TacoComedian, LouieLouie95, Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL, James The Gravity Falls Guy, Gem Diamondgirl76, Elephant King, Gfourtx, MegaManandKNDRules Est. 2000, The Aztecgeeks, TR3X Productions, Weatherstar4000video, Sarah West, Katie the Save-Ums Fanatic 2018, Once-ler FangirlOnce-ler Fangirl, ABCFan27, VTM on YT, EeveeFTW DarkrblxFTL, Callie Jay Thompson, Andrew The DP Irishman, Jaelynn Watterson, Kamden Lacrosse, Bitty Watterson, Skyler Hawkins, JackTheGalagaFan, SamuraiJackFTW DoraAndSunnyDayFTL, Kevin The Lava Hound Fighter, CrimsonZockt, Margra Batto, Courtney Springer, etc. Nope's Accounts on GoAnimateEdit He made 27 spam accounts on GoAnimate. Account 1: NopeComedian Account 2: ?????????? Account 3: ?????????? Account 4: ?????????? Account 5: ?????????? Account 6: ?????????? Account 7: ?????????? Account 8: ?????????? Account 9: ?????????? Account 10: ?????????? Account 11: ?????????? Account 12: ?????????? Account 13: ?????????? Account 14: ?????????? Account 15: Nopeydopey Account 16: ?????????? Account 17: nopetheepic Account 18: nopedoesnotsuck Account 19: nopecommedian2010 Account 20: nope20thaccountspecia Account 21: nopekingofpedophiles Account 22: nopeFOREVER Account 23: santaNOPE Account 24: Carrotkiller101nope Account 25: Nopewillneverend Account 26: nopesworld Account 27: StopImpersonatingNope Account 28: ?????????? Account 29: NopeStrikeBack Account 30: KING NOPE WILL FORCE YOU ALL TO LIKE BABY SHOWS Account 31: RealNopecommedian Account 32: nopethenopecommedian Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's enemies Category:Bad Users Category:Baby Show lovers Category:2000 births Category:Bad Characters Category:VeggieTales fans Category:Nick Jr. fans Category:Disney Junior fans Category:Disney XD haters Category:Disney Channel haters Category:Cartoon Network haters Category:Nickelodeon haters Category:PBS Kids fans Category:Comedy Central haters Category:Adult Swim haters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies